Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama (風間 仁, Kazama Jin) - jedna z głównych postaci w serii Tekken, to wokół niego toczy się fabuła większości gier. Zadebiutował w trzeciej części i od tamtej pory jest głównym bohaterem w każdej następnej części gry. Posiada tzw. Gen Diabła. W piątej odsłonie turnieju pokonuje Jinpachiego Mishimę i staje się właścicielem Mishima Zaibatsu, a w szóstym turnieju zostaje antagonistą. Biografia Przed Tekken 3 Jin jest synem Jun Kazamy i Kazuyi Mishimy. Gdy Jun była w ciąży, Devil próbował przejąć kontrolę nad duszą nienarodzonego dziecka, ale Jun udało się go przepędzić. By móc wychowywać Jina w spokoju, kobieta udała się do Yakushimy, gdzie młody Kazama wychowywał się przez 15 lat. Tekken 3 Kilka lat później Jun wyczuła nadejście wielkiego zła i postanowiła powiedzieć Jinowi o jego pochodzeniu. Powiedziała mu również, że jeśli jej się coś stanie, powinien poszukać swojego dziadka, Heihachiego Mishimę. Przeczucia Jun okazały się być prawdą i została zaatakowana przez Ogre cztery dni po 15 urodzinach Jina. Młody Kazama próbował walczyć z Ogrem, ale w końcu stracił przytomność, a gdy się obudził, zaczął szukać swojej matki. Niestety jej nie znalazł. Rozwścieczony poprzysiągł zemstę. 15-letni Kazama udał się do dziadka, Heihachiego Mishimy i wytłumaczył mu, co stało się z Jun. Został przez niego przygarnięty i zaczął uczyć się od niego karate stylu Mishima. Motywacją była chęć zemsty na bogu walki. Po czterech latach, Jin miał opanowany do perfekcji styl rodziny ojca, jak i rodziny matki. Heihachi, chcąc także zmierzyć się z Ogre, zorganizował III turniej, by sprowadzić "przynętę" - wojowników z całego świata. Jin wziął w nim udział, chcąc pomścić matkę. Zakończenie Jin pokonał Ogre'a i pomścił swoją matkę. Jednakże, zaledwie parę sekund po zwycięstwie Jina, do świątyni wdarł się oddział Tekken Force z Heihachim na czele. Żołnierze postrzelili Kazamę kilka razy, zaś Heihachi dopełnił aktu, "zabijając" swojego wnuka strzałem w głowę. Chwilę po tym, obok Mishimy zaczęły latać ciała jego żołnierzy, zaś jego samego złapał zmieniony Jin, który wyrzucił swojego dziadka ze świątyni i sam odleciał, zostawiając Heihachiego pod świątynią. Tekken 4 Po pokonaniu Ogre'a, Jina nagle zaatakowały siły Tekken Force, dowodzone przez Heihachiego. Okazało się, że dziadek młodego Kazamy go zdradził i postrzelił w głowę. Jin jednak przeżył, zamieniając się w Devil Jina, rzucając się na Heihachiego i uciekając. Chłopak po tym zdarzeniu brzydził się wszystkim, czego nauczył się od starca. Nie chciał też złego genu we krwi. Rozpoczął w Australii ciężki trening, by nauczyć się tradycyjnego karate. Po roku ogłoszony został IV turniej. Jin zgłasza się do niego, by wyniszczyć klan Mishima i zło, jakie ono wyrządza. Zakończenie Jin zostaje złapany przez Heihachiego i przetrzymywany w Honmaru. Tymczasem Kazuya przybył do tego samego miejsca, by móc zdobyć demoniczną moc Jina. Mishima budzi więc swojego syna, który urywa łańcuchy i staje do walki, którą z łatwością wygrywa. Wtedy też jednak pojawia się Heihachi, chcący przejąć moce Jina. Kazama pokazuje jednak, że jest silniejszy i w porywie gniewu zmienia się w Devil Jina, z łatwością powalając Heihachiego i uciekając z Honmaru. Tekken 5 Czwarty Turniej Króla Żelaznej Pięści zakończył się w dojo Honmaru należącym do Mishima Zaibatsu. Pojawili się tam Jin, Kazuya oraz Heihachi. Wywiązała się pomiędzy nimi walka, podczas której Devil Jin uciekł, tak jak później Kazuya, zostawiając Heihachiego na paste losu. Po pojedynku z Kazuyą i Heichahi'm, Jin miał dość zła otaczającego jego, jak i rodzinę Mishima. Chciał uciec z miejsca walki i nagle stracił przytomnosć. Kiedy obudził się w zniszczonym lesie od razu wiedział, że on to zrobił. Stracił kontrolę nad Genem Diabła. Powrócił zszokowany do wioski Yakushima. Nie cieszył się zbyt długo spokojem, gdyż koszmary rosnące przez coraz potężniejszy gen go nawiedzały. Jin wiedział, że on wkrótce opanuje całą jego duszę. Rywal chłopaka - Hwoarang - wykorzystał okazję i pokonał go w walce. Jin przystępuje do V turnieju, by pokonać go i jednocześnie zmierzyć się z przeznaczeniem.thumb|Jina Kazama jako lider Mishima Zaibatsu Zakończenie Po pokonaniu Jinpachiego, Jin przejmuje władzę nad Mishima Zaibatsu. Na przerywniku filmowym widać, jak młody Kazama siada na swoim tronie, zaś żołnierze Tekken Force mu salutują, przysięgając swoją wierność. Tekken 6 Gdy Jin pokonał swojego pradziadka, Jinpachi'ego, stał się nowym liderem Mishima Zaibatsu. Coraz potężniejszy Gen Diabła niemal całkowicie zmienił Jin'a, który wprowadził chaos za pomocą sił Tekken Force. Mishima Zaibatsu stało się najpotężniejszą korporacją na świecie. G-Corporation, którego liderem jest Kazuya, za głowę Jin'a wyznaczyła bardzo dużą nagrodę. Chłopak urządził VI turniej. Dusza Jin'a na dobre została przejęta przez zło... Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Tekken 3 Kategoria:Tekken 4 Kategoria:Tekken 5 Kategoria:Tekken 6 Kategoria:Zakończenia Kategoria:Tekken Tag Tournament Kategoria:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Kategoria:Grywalne Postacie Kategoria:Tekken 7